User talk:DjMack
Hello. Since you are one of the people who have made over 100 edits and have been recently active on this wiki, I would like to invite you to apply for adminship or bureaucratship at Zelda Wiki:Administrators. Bureaucratship is for experienced wiki users and simply allows them to make other users into admins if the Zelda Wiki community approves that person's application. Even if you are not interested in either of these roles, please watch that page so you can comment on the applications of other users since your judgement of whether they are a trusted member of this community is important. Thanks. Angela talk 17:00, 6 January 2007 (UTC) *Wow... thanks. I will apply for administrator. Thank you for granting me this position. DjMack 17:05, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Userbox It doesn't matter. Any would be good.--Herbsewell 20:48, 8 January 2007 (UTC) *Okay. DjMack 21:36, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Admin Hello Bly1993. You are now a Zelda Wiki administrator. Please see the how-to guide if you need help. Angela talk 22:48, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Edit counter Per Herbsewell's suggestion, I've installed an edit counter on this wiki. In order for everyone (non-Internet Explorer users as it doesn't work with Internet Explorer) to be able to use it, the following code must be placed in MediaWiki:Monobook.js. Do not include the tags if you're copying it from the editing screen. Once completed, users may go to User:Editcount/editcount.js to get their edits counted. //User:Editcount/editcount.js if (document.title.indexOf('User:Editcount/editcount.js') != -1) { document.write(' '); } G.He(Talk!) 00:30, 19 January 2007 (UTC) *So I just copy and paste into that page? DjMack 00:33, 19 January 2007 (UTC) **Yes. And it seems to be working now. If you're not using Internet Explorer, you can try going to User:Editcount/editcount.js and doing a hard refresh. Then you should see an input field for the user's name. G.He(Talk!) 00:37, 19 January 2007 (UTC) ***Does it work for you? If not, I can give you a sample of your edits on this page. G.He(Talk!) 00:39, 19 January 2007 (UTC) ****Hmmm... It appears that you use Internet Explorer. Do you want a sample of your edits? I could run the tool for you. G.He(Talk!) 00:46, 19 January 2007 (UTC) *****It wasn't working, I use explorer. And yes, I would like a sample. DjMack 00:47, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Username Bly1993 Total edits 659 Distinct pages edited 343 Average edits/page 1.9213 First edit 11:01, 6 August 2006 (main) 544 Talk 8 User 5 User talk 9 Image 59 MediaWiki 3 Template 17 Category 8 Zelda Wiki 6 Enjoy! G.He(Talk!) 00:49, 19 January 2007 (UTC) *Thank you. DjMack 00:51, 19 January 2007 (UTC) **Thank you for putting it Bly, and thank you GHe for being assertive enough to tell him. Also, congratulations on becoming an admin!--Herbsewell 01:01, 19 January 2007 (UTC) ***Thanks Herb, and your welcome. DjMack 01:03, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Improvement drive Thanks for telling me. I don't really have any specific articles I would like to nominate at the top of my head, but it's nice to know that if I came across an article that I think can be improved, I can nominate it so the entire community can be notified and make an effort to improve the article.--Herbsewell 23:25, 26 January 2007 (UTC) :Your welcome. I decided to make it after seeing how much the Link article needs work. DjMack 23:26, 26 January 2007 (UTC) Deletion Can you please delete these two images: File:Sue-bell.jpg and File:Sue-Bell.jpg?--Herbsewell 00:21, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Thanks.--Herbsewell 02:08, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Young Link Pictures You may want to take a look at this. I don't think one of the purposes of Zeldapeida is to upload fanwork.--Herbsewell 00:24, 10 February 2007 (UTC) *Thanks for notifying. **Your welcome. By the way Bly, can you give me your Wii friend code?--Herbsewell 02:41, 10 February 2007 (UTC) Hey Since you're on right now, I was wondering if you could edit MediaWiki:Sidebar. I would like you to change the layout of the sidebar to this: * navigation ** mainpage|Home ** Special:Allpages|Content (A-Z) ** randompage-url|randompage ** currentevents-url|currentevents * participate ** portal-url|portal ** helppage|help ** Forum:Index|forums ** recentchanges-url|recentchanges If the page doesn't exist, restore the old version or something. I'd like to see the sidebar like this so that it links to all the articles as well as the forums. It will look fairly similar to the sidebar as it does now, just that it'll have another box. Please and thank you.--Richard (Talk - ) 20:55, 17 June 2007 (UTC) Could you make the "f" in "forums" capital? You might just have to remove the s or just make forums --> Forums.--Richard (Talk - ) 21:19, 17 June 2007 (UTC) About featured articles Hello DJMack. You may have already noticed but all featured articles so far have been removed of there featured status, leaving the Wiki with no Featured Articles. I would like to remind you to vote on a new featured article this week if you can or want to. If you are wondering how to do this please see this page for anything you could need to know about how to do this. Again if you are unable of unwilling to vote that is alright to. Anyways best regards.--ShutUpNavi 17:23, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Hey Djmack my favorite Adult show is the Simpsons. Also djmack do you think the OOT Forest Temple Resembles the Haunted Mansion from Disneyland/World Ganon/dorf Ganon does not deserve it's own article. Ganon is used almost interchangeably with Ganondorf, and the information would just be repeated. Thanx, that's better. Fused Shadow 19:52, 1 February 2008 (UTC) From IGN *AW YOUR CONFUSING ME DjMack 04:07, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Improvement Drive on CSM's Talk page Whoa! FMApedia Hey Hey DjMack. We've decided to remove the adminstrator and bureacrat status from users who have not edited for a long time and are currently inactive. Your account was one of those inactive ones, so I have removed your status as an administrator. This is largely so that users who need help ask one of the active admins rather than inactive admins so as to get a quick answer. I can give back your admin status at any time so if you ever come back to edit, just let me know on my talk page when you come back.--Richardtalk 22:51, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Richard Richard won't be that active anymore(for about another year or so) but there are several B'crats active, that may restore them.'-- C2' / 03:11, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Rights